(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystalline composition of lysine and succinic acid or an alkali metal salt of succinic acid. In particular, the present invention relates to the crystalline salt having a molar ratio of lysine to the succinic ion calculated as the acid between about 3 and 10 and to a process for preparing the crystalline composition. The crystalline composition is useful as a substitute for sodium chloride used as a table salt in foods.
(2) Description of Related Art
The prior art has described various table salt substitutes. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,874,055 to Liebrecht; 2,824,008 to Petri et al; 2,829,056 to Kemmerer; 3,015,567 to Hause et al; 3,993,795 to Mauror et al; 5,145,707 to Lee; 5,173,323 to Omari; 5,176,934 to Lee and 5,229,161 to Turk. Turk describes salts of lysine and succinic acid wherein the molar ratio is 2 to 1 lysine to succinic acid which are essentially amorphous. British Patent No. 1,154,926 also describes various salts of succinic acid and lysine in a 1 to 1 mixture. The problem with these prior art salts is that they are not crystalline in form as is table salt and thus is not readily accepted on various foods such as pretzels, bagels or the like. Many substitutes also possess off flavors that are undesirable.